


worshipping the boots (and the man inside them)

by Parrannnah



Series: Kat Does Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Boot Worship, Bottom Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/pseuds/Parrannnah
Summary: Steve had always loved the way Bucky looked in boots. (3 times Steve wanted to worship Bucky’s boots + 1 time he did)





	worshipping the boots (and the man inside them)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! So I'm participating in my first ever Kink Bingo! Also I don't normally write smut so this is using muscles I'm trying to develop. As always, huge thanks go out to the most wonderful Beta to ever Beta, the inimitable [Bear_shark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark).
> 
> Edit 8/21: This fic now has art! I commissioned the amazing [inflomora-art](http://inflomora-art.tumblr.com/) and WOW! This is so much greater than anything I could have possibly imagined. Keep your eyes out for more art coming soon. 
> 
> Title: worshipping the boots (and the man inside them)  
> Square Filled: O5-Shoe/Boot Worship  
> Ship: Stucky  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Boot Worship, Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Masturbation, Top Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers,  
> Summary: Steve had always loved the way Bucky looked in boots. (3 times Steve wanted to worship Bucky’s boots + 1 time he did)  
> Word Count: 5359  
> Created for @mcukinkbingo

Steve had always loved the way Bucky looked in boots.

From his days on the docks to the fields of Europe, Steve had loved them. He loved Bucky always, shoes or boots or bare feet, but something about the heavy boots his lover wore caused a low, burning sort of heat deep in his belly.

He was sure it had something to do with the fact that Bucky was the only “authority” Steve had ever felt inclined to respect absolutely and without question, a fact that had terrified and excited him the first time he’d felt his heartrate tick up while watching Bucky dress down a guy at his job on the docks. It happened one night when they had plans to have dinner together at the automat, the closest thing they’d ever get to a traditional date, and Steve had walked down to the docks in the late spring sunlight to wait on Bucky. When he’d arrived, he’d heard Bucky’s familiar voice raised in anger and had quickened his step, hurrying around the corner.

What he’d found was Bucky looming over another worker, face red and yelling loud enough to beat the band, his work shirt open over the undershirt tucked into blue jeans that were tucked into his boots. Steve knew he should have been paying attention to what had Bucky worked up enough to break his usually calm demeanor, but all he could focus on was the way the boots made Bucky even taller, made him stand with power and strength and how his jeans being tucked into the tall tops, laced tight around his calves, pulled the fabric more taut around Bucky’s long legs, legs that Steve loved to feel against his own. Steve could feel his heart, always a treacherous thing, start pounding his chest. The familiar feeling heat of arousal started coursing through his veins as he stared at Bucky, powerful and strong, standing on the docks in his boots.

Two nights later, after making sure Bucky knew he wanted to play their game that night when he returned to their tiny apartment after work, Steve was kneeling by the door when he came in. Bucky smiled and shut the door behind him quickly, hanging his coat on the rack and moving to bend down and start unlacing his boots. Steve had crawled over, putting as much of a roll into the movement as he could with his crooked back, and had brushed Bucky’s hands away from the laces. “Let me,” he breathed, looking up at Bucky from where he was sat back on his heels. Bucky nodded almost imperceptibly, eyes wide and curious even as they darkened with desire.

Steve had held the eye contact as long as he could as he placed his hands on the floor, framing Bucky’s feet. The wood was rough and cold beneath his fingers, a sharp contrast the fire raging within him. At last, he lowered his lashes and bent forward, letting his lips gently drag along the smooth leather of the toes of Bucky’s right boot before planting them more firmly in what was unmistakably a kiss.

He’d intended to make his way up the laces with his lips before untying the boot and taking it off of Bucky’s foot and then doing the same to its fellow, but he never got the chance. Bucky hauled him to his feet so fast it made him lightheaded, slamming their mouths together in a kiss before all but dragging Steve to their bedroom and bending him over the bed, yanking his pants down and prepping him quickly before Bucky opened his pants just enough to let his cock spring free, the thick head of it landing with a thwap on Steve’s lower back. Bucky kept one foot on the floor and planted the other on the bed, that glorious, wonderful boot almost within kissing distance for Steve, before breaching Steve’s hole with a slow and steady push. Steve moaned loudly at the feeling of being stretched, almost forced open, and he heard Bucky do the same, the sound deep and rough in his throat. Steve loved the burn, loved the feeling of Bucky taking him like this. Bucky always treated Steve with kid gloves, even when they were playing. It was never enough.

Maybe Steve had finally found Bucky’s tipping point.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160931217@N08/43281297545/in/dateposted-public/)

\--

They didn’t have much time to explore their newfound kink, Bucky suddenly in the Army and off to boot camp, then Europe. By the time Steve joined him, Steve wasn’t sure Bucky would want his new body in the same way he’d wanted the old. More than ever, Steve wanted to be on his knees for Bucky, following his every wish and whim. His brain, always working a mile a minute before the serum, was in overdrive now. Everyone wanted and needed decisions from him all day long, decisions that could cost lives if they were the wrong ones.

He desperately, desperately wanted someone to Grant him a reprieve from that burden, even just for a moment.

Well, not just a someone. He wanted Bucky.

They managed to room together when they were on leave,and while their sex life was more vigorous and athletic now than it had ever been, there was an itch under his skin that he couldn’t quite put his finger on, until the day Dugan hadn’t been careful with his cigar and almost blew them all to pieces.

Bucky had been closest and had taken it upon himself to deliver an absolutely blistering rebuke, managing to tower over Dugan, even though the man was the size of a house and had to outweigh Bucky by at least thirty pounds. Steve took in the sight of them, Dugan looking shamefaced and suitably admonished and Bucky….Bucky looked goddamn spectacular.

They were every one of them caked in mud up to their eyeballs, Bucky almost more than the rest, his crawling and sliding around to find a sniper blind having done his uniform no favors. But Steve had always loved the way Bucky looked when he was good and dirty, the way it strengthened the shadow of his sharp jaw, made his impossibly blue eyes even bluer, the scent of him salty and sharp. The sight of Bucky dressing someone down, brow furrowed, jaw tight and boots planted firmly in the muck and mire of a godforsaken field somewhere in Europe had Steve sending up a prayer of thanks that his uniform pants were made of stiff enough stuff to hide a multitude of sins.

In a stroke of luck, they were recalled the next day and had two nights of leave in London before them. Steve could hardly wait, dragging Bucky up the stairs to their rented room and shoving him through the door, pinning Bucky to it as soon as Steve had slammed it shut.

Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s, ardently, desperately, a whine building in the back of his throat as he felt Bucky’s tongue trace the seam of Steve’s lips. Bucky’s hands were on his waist, squeezing and kneading the span of it as Steve opened his mouth and let Bucky in.

Steve knew every contour, every ridge, every corner of Bucky’s mouth, but he delighted in tracing them with his tongue every time. He drew Bucky’s lip into his mouth, sucking gently on its fullness as Bucky hand’s relocated themselves to Steve’s hair, fisting the strands and tugging.

Steve moaned brokenly, the sound loud in their tiny room, echoed by Bucky’s harsh breathing. Bucky tugged again, and Steve followed the pull of Bucky’s hands, the long line of his neck arching backward.

Bucky sucked marks into the thin skin of Steve’s throat, which was his new favorite thing to do since they would heal within hours. Steve frequently looked like he’d been mauled in the wake of their lovemaking, and they both reveled in it, those small temporary marks of Bucky’s possession.

Steve’s hands were on Bucky’s coat, long fingers nimbly pushing the buttons through their holes as he fought for concentration, the hot, wet press of Bucky’s tongue sneaking its way under his collar damn near driving him to distraction. He slid his hands down Bucky’s arms as he pushed the coat off of Bucky’s body and onto the floor.

“Unh, Buck, please, oh God,” Steve babbled, eloquence abandoning him already. Bucky growled deep in his throat and moved his hands from Steve’s waist to his own shirt, trying desperately to get the buttons undone without ripping them off. Steve took the opportunity to make his own marks on Bucky, welcoming every inch of skin revealed by an opened button back to the light with a sweet, damp kiss.

They managed to get Bucky out of his shirt, at last, yanking the tails from his trousers roughly and tossing it as far as they could manage while still attached at the mouth. When Bucky broke them apart, starting to bed to reach his boots to untie them Steve stopped him with a hand on his arm.

He could feel himself blushing, the heat of it traveling up his face as he looked down and licked his lips, still nervous after all this time. “L-leave them on?” he stammered, eyes focused on the boots in question. They were caked with mud, the leather creased and cracked from the constant abuse they suffered, but there was a knife tucked into the top of one and one of Bucky’s dog tags laced onto the other and Steve couldn’t stop staring at them.

When Steve finally managed to drag his eyes away, he saw that Bucky was nodding vigorously, pupils dilated and breathing fast, color high in his cheeks. Bucky reached for Steve, but Steve had other plans, dropping to his knees and looking up at Bucky from under his lashes. Bucky’s hand was back in his hair for a moment, his grip sharp and short, a reminder for Steve hold his head in place and watch as Bucky’s hands went to the fly of his pants, and Steve could hear the callouses rasp across the thick canvas as he opened them, see those long fingers dip inside and pull himself out.

Steve licked his lips compulsively when he saw the thick length of Bucky’s cock mere inches from his mouth, felt himself lean forward, the sting in his scalp a delicious counterpoint as he pulled against Bucky’s grip in his hair. His mouth was open, tongue peeking out just enough to be seen, to tempt Bucky into taking what Steve was offering. He kept leaning, back arching enticingly until he reached his goal: his long arms stretched in front of him, hands planted firmly on Bucky’s boots. His fingers traced the laces, moving their way to the top of the boots and tracing along the edges, toying with the knife on one side. Bucky’s other hand came down and gripped the hinges of Steve’s jaw, pressing enough for Steve to know what he wanted, and as Steve’s mouth dropped into a perfect ‘O’, Bucky thrust inside, forcing a groan from them both.

It was quick and dirty, Bucky fucking into Steve’s mouth roughly, using it for his own pleasure. Steve’s fingers continued their exploration of those wonderful boots, both hands devoted to it until Bucky groaned roughly, “Touch yourself, Stevie, c’mon. I wanna see you come for me, baby.” Steve, never one to ignore an order in a situation like this, ripped open his uniform pants as fast as he could, his cock jutting forward impatiently. He got a hand around himself, the other back on the boot in front of him, and wasted no time.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160931217@N08/30501500888/in/dateposted-public/)

When he felt Bucky’s hips start to lose their rhythm, heard his breathing start to come faster and harder, Steve relaxed his throat that last little bit and felt Bucky slide just a little bit deeper, and Bucky swore above him before one, two, three more thrusts had him spilling down Steve’s throat with a deep groan.

Steve followed after him in moments, thick, white stripes of come landing on Bucky’s boots.

He’d never seen anything better in his life.

\--

Though he hated to admit it, in the months after the Helicarriers and the fall of SHIELD, Steve dreamed about Bucky as the Winter Soldier.

Specifically, how he’d looked in the Soldier’s boots.

He shouldn’t have been surprised, not really, the first time he woke up hard and aching with images of Bucky strutting toward him, dangerous and deadly, leather tac vest outlining the lean musculature of him, boots laced tight to his knees, weapons bristling on every inch of him. He’d always been turned on by Bucky looking powerful, and the Winter Soldier had certainly looked like that. Was it any wonder his sex-deprived brain had commandeered that image as soon as it knew the Soldier and Bucky were one and the same?

He held out for months, resolutely refusing to take matters into his own hands if he woke up rubbing against the mattress, the cotton sheets wet and sticky with precome. But everyone has their limits, even a man like Steve Rogers, and eventually, he couldn’t hold back, couldn’t stop himself as he palmed the hard length of his erection tenting the thin cotton of his sleep pants, hips thrusting against the friction it provided. In his head, it wasn’t the blank stare of the Soldier above the mask but Bucky’s eyes as they’d always looked when he wanted nothing more than to make Steve scream his name.

Steve came hard, the image of Bucky standing over him, powerful and commanding in his black boots burned into his mind.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160931217@N08/44267933732)

\--

In the months after Bucky came back, they talked more about their wants and needs than they ever had before. They were both seeing therapists and had discovered that their life together went smoother when they were open and honest with each other. Steve had learned it was okay for him to ask for what he wanted, even though he’d nearly drowned in embarrassment when he’d voiced his desires. They had more than one yelling match when some things from the past came up, but overall their relationship had never been more solid than it was now.

Which is how they found themselves on the main floor of their local kink club, fulfilling a fantasy that had been harbored by them both for over seventy years.

Bucky, beautiful, powerful Bucky, was sprawled indolently in a throne-like chair with a high back and intricately carved arms. The fuzz of dark hair on his chest gleamed in the low light of the club, his left arm a bright spot in the otherwise jewel-toned darkness surrounding them. Leather pants rode low on his hips, and his thighs were thick and bulging against the seams every time he shifted, and the hard line of his dick was visible even from a few feet away.

It didn’t matter that there were only a few other people in the room, all of them Avengers or Avengers Affiliates (Wade Wilson having introduced them to this particular club after he witnessed them in action in his pursuit to stalk Bucky into friendship with him), Steve was focused solely on Bucky.

A lazy smile was playing on those full lips, his eyes bluer than normal with the smudgings of black liner Bucky was wearing. Bucky’s eyes raked over Steve, and he swore he could feel the weight of them on his skin. Naked except for the black bands of leather at his wrists that stood in sharp contrast to his creamy skin, Steve had been kneeling up with his hands clasped behind his back for the better part of an hour, Bucky occasionally getting up to stroke his hands across Steve’s back or sides, always knowing when Steve needed the extra encouragement or reassurance.

“You sure do look good like that, sugar,” Bucky drawled at last. He hooked a knee of one arm of his chair, angling himself diagonally on the seat, the position drawing attention to the focus of tonight’s scene: the well-loved pair of knee-high black boots on Bucky’s legs. Steve tracked the move with hungry eyes, his cock twitching hard, drooling a thick line of precome onto the floor. He could feel Bucky’s eyes burning like a brand on his skin, and it was the hardest thing he’d ever done to hold his position.

At long last, Bucky spoke again. “I think I’d like you better over here, though.” He gave the leash in his hand a hard yank and Steve took the cue for what it was and let himself fall to all fours before following the pull that didn’t let up across the floor.

He stopped about a foot back as Bucky brought his leg back down and planted his feet on the floor, just out of Steve’s immediate reach. Steve heard a needy whine, and it took a moment for him to realize it came from him. The smirk on Bucky’s face clued him in, and he felt himself blushing furiously.

Bucky’s voice was low, rough, and sinful when he spoke next. “See something you like, Stevie?” Steve couldn’t nod fast enough, eyes locked on the boots in front of him. “Show me,” Bucky growled, and Steve didn’t hesitate for a second.

He crawled forward and planted his hands on either side of Bucky’s left foot and dipped down, back arched the way he knew made his ass look spectacular and pressed a kiss into the toe of Bucky’s boot. The leather was smooth and cool, the texture of the grain pressing into his lips just right.

Steve felt the toe of the boot he was currently worshipping nudge at his lips, and he slid his eyes towards its owner above him. “That’s it, doll,” Bucky said, voice like velvet against Steve’s over-sensitive skin, eyes hot and dark. “Look at me, sweetheart. Let me see how much you love this.”

Steve shivered all over at the words but kept his eyes on Bucky as he nuzzled against the boot like a cat before licking a long stripe along the side and biting gently at the ridge of Bucky’s ankle bone where it pressed against the leather. The was a sharp inhale from his lover, and Steve saw Bucky bite down on his plump lower lips as he tried to keep his composure. Steve pressed his smile into the leather over Bucky’s calf before moving around to the front again and using his tongue to trace the laces as they trailed sinuously up the long bone of Bucky’s shin. This was everything he’d ever dreamed of, every time he’d gotten close to a moment like this, and he wasn’t going to rush now that he had it.

He flicked the hole each lace passed through dexterously with his tongue, head tilted back enough that he knew Bucky could see, could watch Steve tongue-fuck the eyelets of his boots, knowing that it got Bucky just as wound up as it got Steve to see him worshiping his boots like this.

When he reached the top, Steve traced the line of leather pants where it disappeared into the boot tops before pressing a kiss to the center and moving to the next boot where he repeated the process exactly, his face pressing into the ‘x’s’ of the laces when he finished, hoping that the marks they left in his skin would last longer than a few moments even as he knew it was unlikely. Bucky was leaning forward now, hand coming down to cup the cheek that wasn’t trying to sink into the beautiful boot next to him and pressing slightly, much to Steve’s delight.

“Goddamn, doll,” Bucky rasped, voice hoarse with lust, “that was one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen you do. Such a good boy, aren’t you?” Steve, eye’s wide and fixated on Bucky, nodded hard, feeling the way the laces dragged across his cheek. “Yeah, baby, you’re my best guy.” Bucky sat back, hands at the waistband of his pants and he shifted in his seat, making himself comfortable. “I think you deserve a reward, sweetheart, what do you think?”

It wasn’t a question, not really, and Steve didn’t take it as such. He was all but panting, rubbing his face on Bucky’s boot, basking in the strength and power of the man above him. Steve felt Bucky’s foot start to shift, moving slowly and surely as it wedged itself in between Steve’s knees.

Steve didn’t try to hold back the moan that escaped him, knowing how much Bucky loved to hear him in his pleasure. His eyes were still locked with Bucky’s, and he saw the wicked smirk that painted his lover’s face seconds before the metal of Bucky’s left hand came up and trailed its way down Steve’s chest, pausing to circle a nipple invitingly before continuing its journey. It paused, finally, when it reached the fly of Bucky’s pants, the nimble digits popping open the button and sliding the zipper down in a matter of seconds. Steve’s mouth was watering, fingers twitching with the desire to get his hands on the thick outline of Bucky’s cock where it was still barely contained. It was only through sheer force of will that kept his hips still, knowing that he hadn’t been given permission.

He ground his teeth as the metal fingers dipped into Bucky’s pants, needing it down to the marrow of his bones. He needed to show Bucky how much he appreciated the chance to worship at his feet, to press his love into leather, a supplicant at the altar of James Barnes.

Finally, finally, after what felt to Steve like endless ages, Bucky’s hand emerged, fingers encircling the thick length of his erection. Steve knew just by looking that Bucky was in the same state he was, damn near out of his mind with arousal. Steve could almost smell it, the salty tang of the precome that stretched in a long, sticky string from the inside of Bucky’s pants to the almost purpling head of his cock.

Steve was leaning forward, could feel Bucky’s leg pressing even harder against him as he strained towards his reward. He’d been so good, Bucky had promised…

“Open wide, baby,” Bucky murmured sweetly as he angled his cock forward, feeding every last inch of it into Steve’s waiting mouth.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160931217@N08/44446537502/in/dateposted-public/)

Nothing in the world would ever feel as good or as right to Steve as the feeling of Bucky inside him, one way or another. Steve moaned around Bucky’s length, eyes falling shut in bliss as he felt his lips stretch wide and the head hit the back of his throat. He relaxed instinctually, taking in every glorious inch of his lover into his throat, and he felt Bucky shudder all the way down to his toes.

“Babydoll, so fucking good, my God,” Bucky breathed, and he threaded a hand through Steve’s hair, scratching lightly at the scalp. Steve, whose eyes had fallen shut and was existing so far in his head he only knew the feel of Bucky in him and around him, was brought back to the surface slightly by the insistent nudging from the toe of Bucky’s boot going on right behind his balls. Steve pulled back enough to breath but didn’t let Bucky’s cock fall from his lips. He’d earned this, damnit, he’d been a good boy, and he was going to keep his reward.

He cracked his eyes open, knowing from the many times Bucky’d fucked him facing a mirror that he looked thoroughly debauched with his pupils dilated and his eyes glazed over, and he knew that the proud, primal part of Bucky loved seeing how thoroughly he pleasured his love. True to form, Bucky looked delighted when Steve met his gaze, and he carded his fingers gently through Steve’s hair. “Stevie, love,” Bucky crooned, sweet as he always was when he had his cock wrapped up in the warmth of Steve’s willing, wet mouth. “Sweet boy, did you think this was your only reward?” Bucky’s hands came around to cup Steve’s face, mostly in a gesture of affection, but also because Bucky loved to push in slightly on Steve’s cheeks with his thumbs and feel the outline of himself.

Steve nodded as best he could, what with the mouthful of dick, letting his teeth scrape gently on the delicate skin of Bucky’s cock. Bucky loved the hint of teeth, and Steve was nothing if not a pleaser.

Bucky shut his eyes momentarily as the sensation hit him before he continued. “Oh, baby, you’ve earned a much bigger reward than just this. Do you want to know what it is?”

Steve nodded more enthusiastically, making a garbled noise of assent. Drool was starting to leak from the corner of his mouth, but he didn’t try to stop it. They both loved when he was wet and messy. Bucky smiled and traced his fingers around the seam of Steve’s lips where they were stretched around his girth, all possession and adoration. “I want to suck me off, baby, on one condition: You get yourself off before I come. No hands, alright?” Steve felt the boot pressed against him press more firmly, and Steve felt a wave of sensation run from his head to his toes as he understood.

It was one of his longest-held desires, and to have it fulfilled while also fulfilling his desire to show off how good he was for Bucky, how willing he was to worship his lover from top to toe lit him up in ways he’d never imagined.

He started grinding himself against the boot before Bucky had settled back all the way in his chair, trying to coordinate the movements of his mouth and his hips, but it was so difficult. He wouldn’t leave Bucky with anything less than a mindblowing blowjob, but he also was so turned on at the thought of rubbing himself off against Bucky’s beloved boots that he couldn’t focus.

Right before a whine tore its way out of him in frustration, Bucky solved the problem. Both Bucky’s hands came down on Steve’s head and gripped his hair.

“Yeah, baby, just like that. I’ll hold that pretty little head steady so I can fuck your sweet mouth, and you rub yourself all over my boots until you come, alright?” Steve moaned raggedly, and Bucky took that for the agreement it was. “Yeah, baby, I knew you’d like that. You need break, you tap my leg three times. You need to stop, you squeeze.” Steve tapped, and then squeezed, on Bucky’s leg to confirm their nonverbal safewords. Bucky grinned and settled in, on brow arched in the way Steve loved. “Ready, doll?”

Steve nodded one last time and let his jaw go slack, body already buzzing in anticipation.

Starting slowly, Bucky began to move his hips, small movements as they found their rhythm. Steve groaned at the feeling and took it as the cue it was. With Bucky controlling the pace at which he chased his release, Steve knew he needed to do the same.

He ground his hips forward, the length of his painfully hard cock rubbing against the leather of Bucky’s boot. He’d always worried about the laces, but Bucky had helpfully angled his leg so Steve was left with the smooth expanse of leather from which to take his pleasure.

Bucky picked up the pace with his hips, the head of his cock nudging the back of Steve’s throat on every thrust. Steve matched his pace, arms wrapping around Bucky’s thigh for leverage and as a way to ground himself because he was about to fly apart at the seams.

The leather, so soft and supple, was pebbled just enough that the friction of it against the sensitive skin of his erection was unlike anything he’d ever felt, and the harder he thrust the more precome smeared across the boot’s surface, slicking the way and changing the sensation.

He relaxed his throat as much as he could and trusted Bucky to know when to back off enough for Steve to take a full breath. He couldn’t focus on Bucky’s cock filling his mouth, or the small grunts and groans coming from him, couldn’t think of anything past the need that was building deep inside him.

Steve thrust faster, clinging to Bucky’s leg as he shifted his hips just enough to feel the edge of the laces barely drag across the side of his cock, the roughness of them a sharp contrast to the slick path he’d created across the leather. His arousal was building, heat pooling at the base of his spine as he fucked Bucky’s boot.

He couldn’t believe it was happening, had had this fantasy so many times. Bucky had always been sexy to Steve, had always been the only person he had ever wanted in such a visceral way, but Bucky in boots…

Bucky in boots had always made Steve want to literally worship at his feet.

Oh God, he was close, he was getting so fucking close. He could feel it, the tightness in his muscles, the sparks zipping up and down his spine, and he chased his orgasm with mindless need.

He was right there, right...there… but he couldn’t quite get there, he needed….

He must have made some kind of sound, some desperate noise from deep in his throat because suddenly Bucky was speaking again.

“Look at me, baby, come on,” he coaxed, his voice breathless in the way that meant he was reaching the edge, too. Steve opened his eyes and tried his best to focus on Bucky. He managed finally, and his lover looked amazing, eyes lust blown and cheeks pink, hair curling around his temples and ears from the sweat sheening his forehead. Goddamn, but Steve was lucky.

“Yeah, honey, there you are,” Bucky said breathily. His hand came down to cradle Steve’s throat so he could feel the ridges of his cock filling it over and over. “You got no idea,” he said, punctuating his words with short, sharp thrusts. “No goddamn idea how good you look like this, Stevie.” Steve’s hips sped up, thrusting harder, faster, so fucking close it hurt. “Come on, doll, mark ‘em up. Mark my boots up, show me how much you love ‘em. I wanna see you come all over them.”

That did it. One, two, three more thrusts and Steve’s hip stuttered as his balls drew up and the whole world narrowed down to a pinprick before exploding into white light. Every muscle in his body tightened and clenched, and he could feel the sticky wetness of his come as he painted Bucky’s boots with his release, feeling like every molecule of his body was pouring out along with it. He vaguely heard Bucky stutter out a warning before he, too, was coming, the salty bitterness of his spend barely registering because he had swallowed Bucky to the root.

Steve was floating, suspended in pleasure and a sweet, lovely haze, and it felt like he climaxed for eons, for ages, for millennia.

He felt himself being shifted, and he was so strung out on endorphins it barely registered, but he knew it was Bucky, knew the tugging he felt somewhere at the top of him was Bucky running his hands through Steve’s hair, petting and loving him as he came down from the most glorious high of his life.

\--

Later, when they had made it home from the club and were tucked up under their warmest, heaviest blankets, they traded sweet kisses and whispers between them, the air hot and humid from their breath. Steve gazed at Bucky with stars in his eyes, the same way he’d been doing all of their lives together. He thanked whatever had brought Bucky into his life all those years ago, be it God or the Universe or plain luck and circumstance.

He’d been granted a man to love and cherish and devote himself to. Someone worthy of being worshiped.

They fell asleep tangled together, and Steve had never slept so well.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://kat-atomic.tumblr.com/)  
> EDIT: I’m now on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KatAtomic2/)  
> Things are weird and wonderful over on Fandom Twitter so come hang out!


End file.
